


Hold on

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Richard is too short to reach the hand rails on the London Underground, so he hatches a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on OTP Prompts on Tumblr and just had to use it XD
> 
> Person A is too short to reach the railings on the subway/bus, and all of the other poles are taken so they have to hold onto Person B instead.

Jeremy and Richard were on the London underground, having had to be forced to take it as their company cars had broken down on them the morning they had to depart for a big meeting.

"I hate the London underground" Jeremy whines "it's full of people and unidentifiable things and it's like we're cattle being forced into a small space"

"Will you just stop moaning?" Richard asks with a tired sigh. He had been hearing Jeremy's complaints all morning and he was starting to get just a little bit infuriated by the man next to him.

"I'm just saying, we have cars for a reason. So we don't have to spend time in places like this" Jeremy replies, looking around the carriage in distain. The passengers were not to happy to see him either.

"Our cars broke down, this was our only option. Unless you truly wanted to travel in James' car to the meeting?" Richard asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right, this was our best option" Jeremy decides. Richard snorts in amusement.

As the carriage fills up, Jeremy reaches up to hold onto the handles on top of the rail and Richard tries to do the same...only he can't reach.

Jeremy can't help but let out a little laugh at Richard's predicament and Richard glares up at him.

"Shut up" Richard mutters under his breath.

"Can't reach?" Jeremy asks, amusement glittering in his eye "too short are we?"

"I said shut it" Richard mumbles, glancing around for something to hold on to. Richard looks up at Jeremy and a small smile lights up his face as he reaches up and grabs hold of Jeremy's arm that is holding onto the rail.

Jeremy looks down at Richard with a raised eyebrow "Richard I am not a rail"

"You are now" Richard declares with a smug smile "might as well use you for something"

Jeremy shakes his head, but doesn't say anything and continues to let Richard hold onto him.

They stay like that for the rest of the journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
